Perfume
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Jika kuberi tahu hal yang selama ini dilihat Akashicchi adalah kegelapan, apa Midorimacchi mengerti?"/ "Bau parfummu itu menyengat sekali, Shintarou."/ "Maaf, Kise. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain piano untuknya,"/ "Selamat datang kembali, Shintarou."/Warning Inside! MidoAka. Happy reading! Review please? X3


_"Bahkan kegelapan pun bisa membuat dirinya seperti ini. _

_Ia hanya berharap, _

_Dengan ini tak ada lagi detak jantung yang akan berhenti." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Perfume"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning : AU! OOC max! Typo(s). Alur membingungkan. **

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu MV yang berjudul "Gone". Ada yang tau?/plak. **

**"**_**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By : Sukikawai-chan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading ^o^**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Selamat siang, Seijuuro-sama."

Senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya cukup untuk menjawab empat kata yang menyambutnya. Langkahnya terus melaju, mengabaikan kepala pelayan yang baru saja menyapanya tadi. Ah, sudah biasa, sebenarnya. Ketika Akashi Seijuuro melangkah masuk melewati halaman depan rumah besar itu. Kepala pelayan yang selalu berdiri di sana, menyapanya dengan kalimat sopan dan—mungkin—senyum yang menghiasi wajah tuanya. Walau sang tuan muda yang baru saja disapanya tadi sama sekali tidak membalas sapaannya tadi, bahkan hanya membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pun dan hanya memberika senyum tipis, pria tua itu tidak merasa tersinggung. Sama sekali tidak.

Sebenarnya, semua itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

"Ah, Akashicchi sudah datang rupanya," kali ini suara riang yang menyapanya. Masih sama, tak kalimat balasan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Akashi. Remaja bersurai merah itu terdiam sejenak ketika Kise Ryouta mengambil tas yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya, hingga menyimpannya di rak khusus penyimpanan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah hari ini, Akashicchi?" suara Kise sedikit terdengar samar karena posisinya yang lumayan berada jauh dari ruang tengah. Sesekali sudut matanya mengawasi Akashi, melihat pemuda itu sudah duduk atau belum di sofa putih ruang tengah.

"Berhenti memberi pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, Ryouta," balas Akashi sinis, ada rasa kesal yang terselip di sana. Satu hal yang membuat Kise terkekeh geli ketika mendengarnya. "Dan berhenti mentertawakanku,"

"Hei, aku tidak mentertawakanmu—dan simpan kembali gunting itu, Akashicchi." Kise melangkah cepat, mendekati si surai merah dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud dari tangan Akashi. Meski ia sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya. Terlebih ketika mendapat gerak protes dari Akashi ketika Kise mencoba merebutnya.

"_Mou_… kenapa Akashicchi selalu bisa mendapat gunting di setiap keadaan?" seperti biasa, pertanyaan itu sering terlontar ketika gunting itu sudah tersimpan di tempat tertentu, bermaksud untuk menjauhkannya dari Akashi. Entah berapa gunting yang sudah disimpan di dalam lemari tepat di sudut ruangan itu. Yang jelas, pemiliknya adalah orang yang sama.

"Menurutmu, aku mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Akashi, dengan nada jail di dalamnya. "Dan jangan pernah lagi memerintahku seperti tadi. Di sini hanya aku yang boleh memerintah," namun berubah menjadi sinis beberapa detik setelahnya.

Kise memutar kedua bola matanya malas, terlalu sering mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Akashi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan malah. Mendapati sikap Akashi Seijuuro yang egois dan absolut seperti ini. Tipikal sekali. Walaupun Kise sendiri tidak memikirkannya terlalu serius, mengingat umur mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Ya, hal seperti ini memang biasa terjadi pada remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun, bukan?

"Berhenti memutar kedua matamu itu, Ryouta," lanjut Akashi kemudian, "Kau tampak bodoh."

Kise meringis. Tajam benar perkataannya. "Baiklah, baiklah," sahut Kise akhirnya, Tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengapa Akashi bisa mengetahui kelakukannya tadi. Padahal ia berusaha tidak melakukannya di depan pemuda itu. "Dan—ah! Sudah jam setengah satu rupanya, sepertinya _Ojisan_ sudah menunggumu,"

Lagi, Akashi mendengus angkuh. Tertawa dalam hati menanggapi sikap Kise yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mulai malas bertemu dengan penggila _Beethoven_ itu," Akashi berdiri, melangkah dengan pelan mendekati Kise yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Semua lagu yang harus kumainkan terlalu mudah. Bahkan karya _chopin_ pun mengalahkannya,"

"Itu karena Akashicchi terlalu cerdas," timpal Kise lugas. Baginya, setiap keluhan kecil dari seorang Akashi tak terlalu banyak berbeda dengan setiap sikapnya yang selalu meremehkan. Kise tidak terlalu merasa tersindir, bedanya.

"Atau dia sendiri yang terlalu bodoh? Mencintai _Beethoven_ sampai seperti itu," dan tentu saja, Akashi tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya. Membuat sang pemuda _blonde_ kembali meringis pelan. Baiklah, ia tidak ingin membantah lagi.

Ruangan yang biasa dipakai Akashi untuk latihan pianonya berada di lantai dua. Hal ini yang Kise maksud, setiap jam setengah satu, seorang tutor sudah menunggu Akashi di sana. Mengenalkan pemuda itu bagaimana musik, piano, partitur, bahkan setiap nada yang ditimbulkannya. Mengajarkan Akashi bagaimana kesepuluh jarinya menari di atas tuts, dengan ringan dan luwes, juga menghayati setiap lagu yang dimainkannya.

Untuk itu setiap sepulang sekolah, tempat tujuan pertama Akashi adalah rumah sang tutor, bertemu Kise—yang diketahuinya keponakan jauh sang tutor—dan manghabiskan sepanjang siang dan sore di sana. Hanya untuk bermain piano, tidak lebih.

"Ah, aku dengar, hari ini _Ojisan_ kedatangan murid lamanya," suara Kise membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Satu tangannya yang berada di lengan sang _blonde_ sedikit berjengit ketika menerima pergarakan tiba-tiba Kise—termasuk langkah kakinya yang mulai menaiki tangga satu per satu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Akashi, pura-pura tertarik, "Apakah itu sangat penting sampai kau memberitahuku, Ryouta?"

"Eh? Ya…" Kise mengusap tengkuknya pelan, gestur yang sering dilakukannya ketika kebingungan. "Kupikir Akashicchi ingin mengetahui bagaimana orangnya,"

"Dan kalau aku tidak ingin?"

"Akashicchi bisa berkenalan dengannya,"

"Kalau aku menolaknya?"

Kise cemberut. Baiklah, ia kalah lagi. "Terserah Akashicchi saja," ujarnya malas, "Aku hanya ingin Akashicchi bertemu dengannya meskipun _Ojisan_ melarangnya,"

Sepertinya kata 'melarang' tadi berhasil menarik perhatian Akashi. "Kenapa _Sensei_ melarang aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Entahlah," Kise mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mungkin karena orang itu seumuran denganku? Atau mungkin karena permainannya lebih bagus dari— "

"Kau lanjutkan kalimatmu, aku pastikan semua gunting yang kau sembunyikan selama ini sudah menancap di tubuhmu, Ryouta."

Kise bergidik. Benar-benar, Akashi Seijuuro sudah tidak waras! "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu seperti itu Akashicchi,"

Pegangan tangan Akashi di kaos lengan Kise mengerat. Terlebih ketika pergerakan surai pirang itu sedikit tak terkendali begitu kalimat protes meluncur dari mulutnya, tidak terima dengan setiap ucapan Akashi. Dan percayalah, mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di anak tangga, menuju lantai atas.

"Ryouta, berhenti bergerak-gerak seperti itu, kau ingin kita berdua jatuh?"

Dan tingkah konyol Kise berhenti begitu tangan Akashi mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Nyaris melukainya.

"Maaf, Akashicchi,"

Akashi membuang napas kasar. "Ayo cepat,"

Sungguh, Kise lupa akan keadaannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ia hanya ingin melihat pagi dikala matahari muncul. Siang dikala bumi menangis. Sore dikala sang surya tenggelam. Dan bintang yang menghiasi sang malam."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kaku seperti biasanya, Shintarou-kun,"

_Well_, sebenarnya, kalimat selamat datang kembali yang diharapkan Midorima Shintarou tidak seperti itu. Yang terdengar dingin dan datar, sinis namun tegas, juga menuntut jawaban. Walaupun tidak mengandung pertanyaan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Ia memang tidak berubah, begitu pula dengan sang tutor yang selama ini mengajarinya bermain piano.

"Begitulah, _Sensei_," jawab Midorima singkat. Tidak lupa dengan gestur membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dengan satu tangan. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan, _Sensei_."

Pria di depannya hanya mengangguk pelan. Mengerti maksud Midorima. Ya, memang tidak ada salahnya juga ia mengunjungi tutor lamanya dan berbincang-bincang dengannya saat ini. Meski suasana canggung di antara mereka masih saja terasa. Atau mungkin karena sikap terlalu serius pria di depannya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" pria yang duduk di depannya berdiri, "Kau sudah bisa mulai latihan—"

"Midorimacchi!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh, lebih tepatnya, kesal sekaligus terkejut begitu suara riang dan bodoh itu mengganggu suasana tenang mereka.

"Ck! Kise, kau berisik!" Midorima yang pertama kali melayangkan kalimat protes, mewakili pria yang berstatus menjadi paman dari laki-laki bersurai pirang berisik itu. Sempat terpikirkan dalam benaknya, mengapa pria itu bisa tahan dengan sikap aneh keponakannya?

"Hidoi-ssu, Midorimacchi," tak ada nada bersalah dalam nada suaranya. Begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya. Sadar kalau Midorima tidak akan memberi salam seperti kalimat rindu atau sebagainya, Kise berpindah pada paras pamannya. Berkata kalau murid satunya sudah menunggu di luar.

"Kalian berbincanglah dulu saja," adalah hal terakhir yang dikatakan pria itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Midorima dan Kise di sana.

Midorima, yang sebenarnya malas jika harus ditinggal berdua dengan laki-laki berisik itu, kembali membetulkan letak kacamata, berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan berjalan menuju _grand piano_ hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"_Sensei_… mempunyai murid baru?" tidak beniat bertanya sebenarnya, namun rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hatinya mengalahkan rasa gengsinya.

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Kise seadanya. Menutup mata ketika kesepuluh jemari Midorima sudah berada di atas tuts, hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara yang ditimbulkan begitu surai hijau itu menekan tuts-nya.

Kise tersenyum tipis. _Fur Elise_ maha karya musisi _Beethoven_ menggema di ruangannya saat ini.

Kise Ryouta tahu, apa makna dibalik pertanyaan Midorima tadi. Karena ia sendiri juga awalnya merasa heran mengapa ada orang yang mau menjadi murid dari seorang pianis yang terkenal dengan sikap tegas dan galaknya. Memang banyak yang meminta menjadi murid pamannya, namun tidak sedikit dari mereka juga yang menyerah karena cara mengajarnya yang sedikit 'mengerikan'.

"Dia bisa tahan dengan cara mengajar, _Sensei_?" lanjut Midorima kemudian, kedua tangannya masih sibuk dengan setiap kunci nada yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Memainkannya secara harmonis, dengan perasaan di dalamnya.

"Menurut Midorimacchi sendiri, kenapa dia masih berada di sini jika tidak tahan?" balas Kise bertanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Entahlah. Dia sedikit berbeda, _nanodayo_."

"Eh?"

Bingung dengan ucapan Midorima selanjutnya, Kise menoleh cepat. Mengikuti ke mana arahnya pandangan iris hijau laki-laki itu selain tuts-tuts di depannya. Selain musik yang bermain dalam kepalanya. Selain segala karya _Beethoven, Chopin, Bach, _dan musisi lainnya.

Sampai Kise menyadari apa yang dipandangi Midorima saat ini, bibir tipisnya kembali melengkung ke atas. Sorot matanya meneduh. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak Midorima mengatakannya, yang jelas, Kise bisa mendengar nada lain yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Oh, itu orangnya, Akashicchi."

Karena Kise juga merasakannnya. Karena Akashi Seijuuro memang berbeda. Baik dengannya, begitu pula dengan Midorima Shintarou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hingga ia tak perlu melihat bagaimana indahnya warna. Bagaimana perihnya kehidupan. Dan bagaimana kejamnya kenyataan." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial!

Midorima merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia ketahuan menguntit—yang tidak ingin diakuinya itu disebut menguntit—begitu permainan sosok surai merah di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit, seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik masuk daripada bertingkah seperti mata-mata,"

Benar 'kan, Midorima bahkan berani bersumpah kalau suara sang surai merah itu terdengar mengejek. Atau mungkin mentertawakan perilaku konyolnya.

Dengan enggan didorongnya pintu kaca itu dengan pelan. _Well_, ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja setelah ketahuan ia mengun—baiklah, apapun itu yang disebut dengan gerak secara diam-diam.

"_Bach partita no.3 in E_," sahut Midorima tiba-tiba, "Itukah yang kau mainkan?"

Tak ada jawaban langsung. Kesepuluh jari Akashi kembali bergerak. Menari di atas papan kecil berwarna hitam dan putih itu. "Aku tahu kalau kau mengenal lagunya,"

Bahkan tanpa bertanya pun, ia sudah tahu. Pertanyaan retoris, memang. Midorima hanya ingin mencairkan suasana canggung yang melingkupi atmosfer di sekeliling mereka. Begitu sensor pendengarannya manangkap nada C dan E yang menyatu, Midorima sudah menyadarinya.

"Tapi…" ragu sejenak, membetulkan letak kacamata, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Bukankah partitur lagunya tidak ada versi piano?"

Permainan berhenti. "Memang, tapi aku berhasil menemukan partitur pianonya,"

"Kau menemukannya sendiri?" kedua bola mata Midorima sedikit membulat hingga sesaat setelahnya kembali normal, lalu berdeham pelan. "Maksudku, _sendiri_?"

Akashi tertawa renyah, tidak bermaksud meremehkan sebenarnya. Terlalu sering mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu kadang kala membuatnya geli, seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku jenius, sesederhana itu," ucapnya singkat, tanpa nada.

Kening Midorima berkerut samar. Apa itu? Semacam pamer atau sejenisnya? Jenius katanya? Membuat partitur piano saja sudah angkuh seperti itu.

"Dan omong-omong, kau siapa, Tuan?"

Oh iya, Midorima belum memperkenalkan diri ternyata, ia lupa. Tapi, haruskah? Apalagi dengan sifat seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terlihat sombong di matanya membuat Midorima malas untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Midorima Shintarou," akhirnya kalimat itu terucap, dengan setengah hati. Sama sekali tidak berniat menanyakan kalimat yang sama. Lagipula ia sudah tahu siapa itu Akashi Seijuuro dari Kise.

Akashi mengangguk pelan, menurunkan tutup tuts piano lalu memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap Midorima, mungkin.

"Aku—"

"Akashi Sei—"

Jika Akashi menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang jenius, maka Midorima mungkin mengaku orang yang tahu segalanya. Namun segala pemikiran yang hanya melintas beberapa detik itu segera Midorima tepis, kata yang sudah berada dalam benaknya terpaksa berhenti begitu saja di ujung mulutnya. Tidak jadi diucapkan.

Midorima ingat, sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk vakum dari musik dan piano, ia pernah bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menurutnya berbeda. Tidak berbeda juga sebenarnya, mereka hanya memiliki suatu ciri khas. Dan begitu Midorima menelitinya lewat buku ilmu kedokteran sang Ayah, Midorima mulai mengerti. Ia juga ingat penjelasan Kise tadi, sebelum ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Seperti sepasang iris heteromatik milik Akashi Seijuuro salah satunya. Mata itu, Midorima mengenalinya.

Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika Midorima menyadari bahwa tatapan yang diberikan Akashi untuknya sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang sepertinya. Tatapan itu… sedikit lebih hidup?

Midorima menghela napas pelan, berusaha mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga kakinya mulai berjalan mendekati Akashi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya, begitu pula dengan rautnya yang datar. Namun dari setiap binar di kedua mata Akashi, Midorima tahu ada pertanyaan dibaliknya.

Dibungkukan badannya sedikit begitu langkah kakinya berhenti di depan Akashi, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk Akashi. Tepat seperti dugaanya, tak ada pupil yang bergerak, tak ada celah yang menyempit atau melebar. Satu tangan Midorima terangkat, menggerakannya ke kanan dan kiri sehingga membentuk bayangan hitam di wajah Akashi.

Sama. Iris heteromatik itu tidak mengikuti arah gerak tangannya.

"Itu tidak sopan, Shintarou,"

Sadar seringai tipis itu terpoles di wajah Akashi, Midorima kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dalam satu sentakan cepat. Astaga! Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang? Meski ia mengakui Akashi itu menyebalkan—bahkan langsung menyebut nama kecilnya—Midorima masih memiliki hati untuk menghadapi orang seperti Akashi Seijuuro.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—" antara bingung, terkejut dan malu. Midorima tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa. "Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk…" tangannya menggaruk tengkuk sambil menggigit bibirnya canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa," senyum simpul menggantikan seringainya tadi. Akashi bangkit berdiri, tangannya terangkat mencoba menggapai sesuatu, begitu telapak tangannya merasakan bahu Midorima tidak jauh darinya, ia menepuknya dengan pelan. "Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi,"

Itu perintah, sebenarnya. Midorima bisa menangkap nada otoriter di dalamnya. Dan Midorima cukup baik hati karena mematuhinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, murid kebanggaan _Sensei_," Akashi melanjutkan, berjalan melewati Midorima dengan langkah hati-hati. Tidak lupa dengan tolakan halusnya begitu Midorima menawarkan bantuan yang dijawab dengan, _'Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, sudah ada Ryouta menungguku.'_ Dan ia sedikit kesal karena merasa tidak dibutuhkan, ya, terserah.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Akashi Seijuuro."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Sudah kubilang 'kan, Akashicchi itu berbeda-ssu!" Kise menyahut antusias, "Bahkan permainan piano-nya pun mengalahkanku. Dan Bach adalah musisi yang dikaguminya,"_

_ "Bukan itu maksudku, Kise," helaan napas terdengar, "Apa kau tidak lihat! Contoh dari cara berjalannya, bisa-bisa ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya jika hanya menatap lurus ke depan seperti itu—"_

_ Satu tepukan di bahunya membuat Midorima berhenti. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kise di belakangnya. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan tersimpan di depan bibir. _

_ "Apa?" _

_ Kise tersenyum. Tipis, namun ada makna dibaliknya. "Aku minta Midorimacchi tidak membicarakan hal yang satu itu,"_

_ "Kenapa?" _

_ "Midorimacchi bisa mengerti jika sudah bertemu dengan Akashicchi."_

_ "Aku tidak mengerti,"_

_ Kise menggeleng pelan. Senyum tipis itu kini terlihat sendu. "Jika kuberi tahu hal yang selama ini dilihat Akashicchi adalah kegelapan, apa Midorimacchi mengerti?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting!_

Brak!

"Sudah kukatakan, Seijuuro! Berhenti mengulang nada yang salah!"

Midorima menghela napas, lagi.

Ah, nostalgia rasanya begitu melihat kertas pemukul berwarna putih itu kembali menghantam kokohnya kayu yang dibentuk menjadi penutup _gran piano_ yang saat ini sedang dimainkan Akashi. Bagaimana tatapan tajam sang _Sensei_ terarah, bagaimana emosi yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya, bagaimana teriakan itu menggema, dan semua itu dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Akashi. Midorima ingat betul, karena dirinya pun pernah mengalaminya.

Walau sebenarnya Midorima sedikit dongkol juga melihat perlakuan pria tua itu, dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi apakah pria itu tidak bisa melihat perbedaan antara Akashi dengan murid lainnya—maksudnya, dirinya, karena ia dan Akashi saja yang menjadi muridnya selama ini, mungkin.

Jujur saja, Midorima merasa kasihan, meski ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang. Tidak, terima kasih. Midorima tahu Akashi bukan tipe orang yang ingin dikasihani.

"Shintarou? Kau di sana?"

Midorima mengerjapkan mata sekali. Tajam juga pendengaran Akashi, bisa menyadari kedatangannya secepat itu. Susah payah Midorima datang mengendap-endap begitu _Sensei_ keluar sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Mengingat ia diberi peraturan jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Konyol, memang.

"Kau cepat tanggap juga, Akashi,"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Bau parfummu itu menyengat sekali, Shintarou."

"Kau bisa tahu hanya dari bau parfum?"

"Kupikir menghabiskan waktu hampir satu bulan denganmu di sini cukup untuk mengenalinya. Kau dan Ryouta memakai parfum yang berbeda,"

Hah, tentu saja. Mana mau Midorima memakai parfum yang sama seperti Kise. Parfum ala artis-artis yang digilai para fans wanitanya. Tolong, profesinya saat ini pemain piano, bukan model seperti Kise.

"Beragumen _Bach _dan _Beethoven _lagi?" tanya Midorima, sarkatis. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi memang, ketika dengan berani Akashi Seijuuro bisa menantang keinginan tutornya untuk memainkan karya _Bach_ dibandingkan musisi lainnya. Atau karena Akashi terlalu mencintai karyanya?

"Aku selalu mengagumi karya _Bach_," tutur Akashi kemudian. Menggeser tempatnya duduk lebih ke arah kanan. Meminta Midorima untuk duduk di sampingnya secara tidak langsung. Seperti kegiatan yang wajar, tanpa diminta pun, Midorima pasti akan menempati tempat duduk di sana. Di samping Akashi.

"Benarkah?"

Refleks, Midorima mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memosisikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts. Menghela napas sebentar, melirik Akashi sekilas lewat sudut matanya, setelah itu jemarinya mulai bergerak. Ruangan kembali didominasi dentingan piano. Melantun dengan lancar.

"_When the love falls?_" gumam Akashi tanpa sadar, lalu mendengus. "_Well_, lagu ini mengingatkanku pada drama dalam opera sabun,"

"Akashi, jangan samakan seleramu itu dengan _Yiruma_,"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku baru tahu kalau kau penggemar Yiruma,"

"Aku memang penggemarnya,"

"Oh, jujur sekali, Shintarou."

Dan tak ada percakapan selanjutnya di antara mereka.

Yang terdengar hanyalah denting piano yang dimainkan Midorima dan Akashi yang menutup kedua matanya sambil menghayati setiap nada yang didengarnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melemparkan gunting jika Midorima memainkan not yang salah, toh Kise sudah mengambil lagi benda kesayangannya itu.

Tak ada salahnya juga jika Akashi mengakui kemampuan laki-laki bersurai hijau di sampingnya ini. Walaupun sedikit, hanya sedikit.

_Ting!_

Satu kesalahan nada. Permainan Midorima berhenti seketika.

Sepasang alis Akashi saling bertautan. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya Midorima seperti ini. Bukan, bukan dalam permainannya. Maksud Akashi di sini adalah biasanya Midorima akan langsung berlasan tentang jarinya yang terpeleset atau semacamnya begitu menekan tuts yang salah. Tapi sekarang, tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Shintarou?"

Ada suara asing di sana. Benda tutup yang dibuka, dilanjutkan dengan suara kecil yang saling beradu, dan berakhir kembalinya suara benda yang ditutup. Tunggu, apa yang sedang dibuka oleh Midorima?

"Hei, Shintarou. Suara apa tadi sebenarnya? Baunya seperti obat—"

"Butir permen yang terjatuh," Midorima menyahut pelan, juga tertahan. "Kau mau?"

Akashi mendesah pelan, lega. "Kau memberiku permen yang jatuh?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," sebelum Akashi mengeluarkan kata protes, Midorima mengambil satu butir permen dalam botol kecil di atas piano—yang memang selalu tersimpan di sana, setelah itu menempelkannya di sudut bibir Akashi.

"Shintarou, aku bukan anak kecil,"

"Ah…"

Midorima membiarkan jari-jari Akashi menyentuh lengannya yang memegang permen, menjalar di setiap tangannya, hingga berhenti di jemarinya. Mengambil butir manis itu yang masih terjepit di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Midorima, dan melahapnya perlahan.

"Ng, _mint_?"

Midorima terkekeh, tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan kesepuluh jarinya kembali menari si atas tuts. Dan _when the love falls_ kembali terdengar. Menggema di seluruh ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Akashicchi, aku mohon jangan dekati Midorimacchi lagi," _

_ "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya, Ryouta?"_

_ "Aku mohon, Akashicchi! Sebelum Akashicchi menyesalinya, jauhi Midorimacchi! Aku tidak ingin melihat Akashicchi terluka."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa membawaku kemari, Shintarou?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin melihat matahari tenggelam?"

"Tapi—"

"Sudah ikut saja, berjalanlah lebih cepat lagi…"

"Shintarou,"

"Aku tidak melihat seorang penjaga atau bawahan Ayahku di sini,"

"Shintarou,"

"Ah, kita bisa duduk—"

Midorima menoleh cepat, dan senyum tipis yang sebelumnya terukir di sana memudar seketika begitu mendapati Akashi berjalan di bekakangnya dengan susah payah. Tangan kanan menempel pada dinding di dekatnya, sedangkan tangan kiri menggapai apapun di sekitarnya. Berusaha hati-hati dengan benda yang bisa saja disenggolnya.

"Maaf,"

Mengabaikan rasa malunya, diambilnya satu tangan Akashi cepat dan menautkan kelima jarinya dengan jari pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia tak peduli ketika kalimat protes kembali terdengar atau berbagai makian keluar dari mulut Akashi. Midorima hanya membiarkan ketika gerak refleksnya yang bekerja sampai menuntun Akashi mendekati sebuah bangku panjang di taman belakang rumah.

"Tega sekali kau menyeret orang sepertiku, Shintarou," Akashi menggerutu, mengusap pelan satu tangannya yang terasa sedikit perih akibat tautan jari Midorima tadi nyaris melukainya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," sahut Midorima datar, tak ada nada penyesalan di dalamnya. "Dan untuk matahari tenggelam, kau mungkin bisa merasakannya di sini?"

Tak perlu diberi tahu pun, Akashi sudah bisa menduganya. Ketika panasnya matahari siang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, berjalan ke ufuk barat. Ketika angin dingin mulai berhembus, menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Ketika _sepertinya_, semburat jingga sudah berada di ujung sana, membentuk horizontal, menyatu dengan warna biru hingga bintang pertama muncul.

Akashi bisa merasakannya. Semuanya. Menatap langit sore dibalik kegelapan yang selama ini menjadi kehidupannya.

Sampai tangannya terangkat, mencoba menggapai sesuatu di atasnya. Entah itu daun, ranting pohon, bahkan bintang sekalipun, Akashi mencobanya walaupun ia tahu sulit untuk melakukannya. Namun satu pergerakan kecil itu juga tidak luput dari mata Midorima, hingga mau tak mau sebelah tangan Midorima ikut terangkat. Meraih satu per satu jemari Akashi yang terasa kecil dalam genggamannya. Rapuh. Begitu rapuh.

"Kau tahu, aku tak perlu warna hanya untuk melihat lukisan langit itu bagaimana," Akashi bergumam pelan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Midorima. Tidak paham, sebenarnya.

"Begitukah?"

Akashi sengaja menempelkan setiap ujung jarinya dengan jari Midorima. Ada perbedaan ukuran di sana.

"Aku hanya perlu menyentuh teksturnya, merasakan suhunya, mencium baunya, dan…"

"Mendengar suaranya?" timpal Midorima sekenanya,

"Hei, langit berbeda dengan piano," kilah Akashi tak acuh, "Ah, tapi sama-sama tidak bisa ku—"

"Jangan," diraihnya tangan Akashi cepat, "Dilanjutkan,"

"Cih! Menyebalkan seperti biasanya,"

Kali ini, Akashi tidak menarik tangannya dengan cepat, tidak juga menepis tangan Midorima dengan kasar. Sebaliknya, tangan itu terus bergerak sampai Midorima melepaskan tautannya tanpa sadar. Membiarkan jemari lentik Akashi semakin mendekat ke wajahnya, menyentuh ujung poninya, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya, entah itu kening, mata, hidung, dan berhenti tepat di bibirnya, lalu menekannya lembut.

"Akashi—"

Sang subjek yang dipanggil menggeleng pelan. Kode yang dimengerti Midorima agar jangan membuka suara. Biarkan Akashi yang bermain dengan dunianya. Bukan dunia Midorima, bukan Kise, bukan juga keadaan di sekitar mereka berdua. Cukup Akashi saja.

Perlahan jemari itu semakin turun, turun dan turun dan berhenti tepat di bagian dada. Telapak tangan terbuka, Akashi sengaja menempelkannya di sana. Merasakan jantung Midorima berdetak lebih cepat, tidak teratur, menandakan pusat kehidupannya selama ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi… mengapa rasanya detak jantung itu berdetak semakin cepat dan tidak terkontrol?

"Ukh!"

Akashi berjengit pelan begitu dirasakannya tubuh Midorima membungkuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Shintarou?"

"Ukh… Tenang—ukh!"

"Shintarou? Apa yang terjadi?"

Panik, mungkin Akashi merasakannya. Terlebih ketika Midorima mencengkeram tangan dan dadanya sendiri dengan erat. Kaos yang digunakannya pun ikut terlipat. Erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar.

Astaga! Akashi berani bersumpah tangan Midorima saat ini begitu gemetar. Dingin. Beku.

"Oi, Shintarou, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa—tenang saja…"

Bohong! Akashi bisa mendengar nada dusta terselip dalam ucapan Midorima. Kecurigaannya semakin bertambah begitu merasakan gerak-gerik Midorima terasa seperti mengambil benda dari saku celananya, seperti sebuah botol plastik, suara butir-butir yang saling beradu, dan—

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan! Akashi! Akashi!"

Apa yang terjadi? Sial! Akashi sungguh tidak bisa melihatnya! Namun ia mendengarnya. Teriakan itu. Kalimat protes itu. Beberapa orang yang menarik Midorima menjauh. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian suara Midorima kembali terdengar di dekatnya, namun dengan cepat pula suara itu kembali terdengar samar.

Menjauh. Semakin samar dan sulit didengar, dan akhirnya menghilang. Seperti ditelan bumi. Lenyap.

Meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri di sana. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Akashicchi, apa yang sedang—"_

_ "Aku mendengarnya, Ryouta. Sebelum Shintarou pergi, terdengar benda yang jatuh," kedua tangannya meraba setiap tanah di bawahnya. Akashi yakin! Sangat yakin kalau laki-laki bersurai hijau itu menjatuhkan benda tak jauh darinya._

_ "Akashicchi, tidak itu—"_

_ Terlambat. Akashi menemukannya. _

_ Sebuah tabung. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Terdengar bunyi saling beradu ketika Akashi menggerakannya. Dan begitu ia membuka tutupnya, bau khas yang selama ini dibencinya menguar dan memenuhi indera penciumannya. _

_ "Ryouta, kau tahu obat apa ini?" _

_ Hening. Tak ada jawaban. _

_ "Ryouta, jawab pertanyaanku!"_

_ Isakan pertama keluar, berlanjut menjadi dua kali, dan semakin banyak. _

_ "Ryouta!" _

_ "Jan—tung," ucap Kise tercekat, "Serangan…"_

_ "Ya, Tuhan! Ryouta, bicaralah yang benar!" _

_ "Serangan jantung. Midorimacchi…"_

_Ia lupa akan telinganya. Karena Akashi tak perlu mendengar penjelasan lebih. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik itu kembali datang.

Akashi bisa merasakannya lewat telapak tangan yang tertempel di kaca jendela besar di depannya. Air yang mengalir. Sensasi dingin. Dan embun yang dihembuskannya. Semua itu tampak nyata.

Namun, sebanyak apapun Akashi menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan itu dengan keadaan basah di luar rumah dan bau tanah khasnya, ia tetap merasa kalau ruangan itu kosong. Sekalipun Akashi mengisinya dengan setiap permainan nada dalam piano, ruangan itu tetap sepi. Tak bernyawa. Hampa.

—Tidak ada.

Berkali-kali Akashi berharap, meminta, dan memohon, namun semua itu tidak pernah terkabul. Menit yang berubah menjadi jam, jam yang berganti menjadi hari, hari yang bergulir menjadi minggu, dan nyaris menjadi bulan, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil.

Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya sejak kejadian itu. Sejak ia mengetahui semuanya. Rahasia yang selama ini disimpan Midorima darinya, dan diceritakan Kise untuknya. Percaya? Akashi berusaha untuk membantahnya. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika kenyataan berkata lain?

Sampai suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Dilanjutkan dengan derap langkah kaki. Kursi piano yang bergeser. Bunyi _'ting_' awal dari piano dimainkan—

"Shintarou? Kau—"

—sampai _when the love falls _ mengalun dengan merdu.

Akashi tidak tahu, apakah ia tersenyum atau menangis. Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Kedua matanya terasa panas, namun bibirnya menekuk. Membentuk seulas senyum. Bersamaan dengan kristal bening itu keluar lewat pelupuk matanya dan mengalir dengan bebas menuruni kedua pipinya.

Bukankah dengan ini… ia tak perlu menunggu lagi?

"Selamat datang kembali, Shintarou,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Midorima—cchi?"_

_ "Maaf, Kise. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain piano untuknya," _

_ "Tidak… tunggu, jangan bilang—"_

_ "Untuk itu, aku minta satu hal padamu. Tepat ketika jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku tidak bisa bermain piano lagi, aku minta kau memainkan lagu itu. Jangan katakan apapun, hanya memainkan lagunya, kau juga bisa bermain piano, bukan?" _

_ "Tapi, Akashicchi…"_

_ "Tenang saja. Ia tidak akan menyadarinya. Aku mohon, Kise. Buat seolah-olah aku yang memainkannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa warna atau bentuk pun, Akashi bisa melihatnya.

Seperti _when the love falls_ yang terus mengalun dalam ruangan itu. Akashi mendengarnya. Seperti kesepuluh jari yang menari di atas tuts dengan lincah dan terkendali. Ia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana berbagai not balok itu tersusun menjadi sebuah nada. Semua itu sama. Akashi mengakui permainan Midorima bisa sehebat ini. Indah. Juga bermakna.

Walaupun begitu, Akashi tetap menyadarinya. Ia tidak menciumnya.

Tak ada bau parfum Midorima di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau terlalu naïf, Shintarou…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~~~**

* * *

**A/N **: Kenapa Suki bikin MidoAka?/gelindingan. Well, sebenernya ide ini muncul ketika lagi liat MV-nya gone, ihik… *lap ingus* Sempat kepikiran gak akan dibuat MidoAka, tapi gara-gara anime episode terakhirnya yang ambigu itu tuh! Pliss… apa maksud si Akashi sama Midorin saling tatap terus Akashi tiba-tiba senyum! Itu apa maksudnya coba?! Cari masalah?!/enggak.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah baca sampai akhir. Iya, Suki tau kalo mereka emang OOC to the max di sini. Dan maafkan typonya, mereka hanya terlalu mencintai Suki. Tolong, salahkan episode terakhirnya aja/plak. (Dan, pliss… itu judul sama cerita gak nyambung ya?)

Akhir kata,

Review please? XD


End file.
